


I love you

by Stars_dreaming (orphan_account)



Series: 88 MCU drabbles and oneshots [32]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stars_dreaming
Summary: "I've been in love with you my entire life."





	I love you

 

"Going in," you mumbled, pressing your finger to your earpiece. Two taps indicated that Nat had heard you loud and clear. Then, Bucky's voice rang through your ear. "Don't start looking for the target. Let him come to you." Clint didn't answer at all, but that was probably because he was sititng on a couch, accompanied by women. They were laughing at something he said, and one of them was stroking his chest and pressing herself into his body in a way that made you scrunch your nose.

God, why did all women in the world have something for him? Yeah, he had nice, muscled arms, and a crooked smile that was adorable, and he liked to joke and made people laugh, but that was not necessarily a reason for women to be so..... strange around him. 

You quickly shook it off as you approached the bar. "A Long Island, please," you said, and the barman nodded, moving away to take the alcohol from the glass shelves. You sighed softly, sitting down on the high stool and adjusting the skirt of your dress so that it would cover your legs. 

"Target is coming in now," Nat reported, and you turned a bit on your stool so you had a good look at the entrance. 

A dark, handsome man walked in, dressed in a black tuxedo, with a cocky grin on his face. On his arms he held two women, who were laughing and talking to him. His eyes were stone cold, though, and you'd be lying if you said you didn't shiver at that. 

His eyes roamed through the room, but before they could fall on you, you turned back to the bar, just as the barman put down your drink. He smiled at you and moved away to help other customers. You sipped your drink and pushed a strand of hair behind your ear. 

"He's spotted you, Y/N," Bucky said in her earpiece. "I give you a minute to prepare yourself." 

You took a deep breath, looking into your drink, and then you moved your hand up to your ear to put the earpiece off, so that you wouldn't hear their voices through it. 

 

"Hello," a deep voice rumbled beside you, and you quickly shot the man a glance before focussing on your drink again. "I'm Ramon. I own the club." 

You merely lifted an eyebrow, but kept quiet. "Hmm. It's not every day that I meet a woman who's not impressed by that." You turned your face to look at him. 

"I don't get impressed easily," you said, letting your eyes scan his body. He noticed it, of course, and he did the same to you, hanging a tad too long on your cleavage. 

"Me either," he said, smiling flirtatiously, "but you just did. Tell me, what brings you here?" 

You shrugged. "A lot of things. Where do you want me to start?" 

He leaned forward, and put his hand on your thigh, moving up just a bit. "I love a good story," he whispered. You tried not to tense under his touch. He was a dangerous man, and you had to be really careful. 

"And I love it even more when it's told by a beautiful woman." You forced yourself to giggle, and tilt your head just a bit, displaying a bit of your neck. "I'm not good at telling stories, though," you said softly, "so you might not like it." 

He smiled like a predator who just caught his prey. "Oh," he stroked a strand of hair behind your ear, "I will like it plenty. Believe me." Then he leaned forward and caught your lips in a kiss. His hand moved to the back of your neck, pressing you closer to him as his other hand travelled further up your thigh. 

"Hey!" You then heard a voice yell, only to be jerked away roughly by strong, warm hands. 

You turned your head swiftly, to meet Clint's eyes, flashing with anger. 

Ramon looked at you, a tad confused. "What- what is this?" 

"Stay away from my wife, pal, I'm warning you," Clint threatened, and then he yanked you off your seat, pulling you into the crowd. 

"Hey!" You yelled, pulling away from his hand. His grip on your wrist was too strong though, and he quickly shoved you into an empty hallway outside. 

 

"What the actual fuck, Clint," you bristled. "That was not a part of the mission! I was supposed to seduce the guy!"

"I-" he started, but then he pulled away and slammed his fist into the wall. 

"Clint!" You called out, shocked. You immediately pulled him away from the wall and covered his bleeding fist with your own hands. 

"Tell me what's going on, please." You looked him in the eye. His blue eyes were sparkling, and for a moment, you felt like you'd drown in them. "Shit," he grunted, pulling a hand through his hair. He looked genuinely distressed. You'd never seen him like this before. He was always calm on missions like these. 

"Please," you whispered, lifting his chin so he could look you in the eye. "I'm your best friend. Tell me what's going on. Is the guy too dangerous? Is there something you discovered that I didn't know?" 

His gaze flickered to your lips for just a second, but they were back to your face in no time, and you were sure you had imagined it. 

"No," he whispered, shaking his head. "Clint?" You asked, once again. 

He whispered something under his breath that you couldn't quite catch. You moved a tad closer to him. "What was that?" You asked, trying to keep your tone light and friendly. You had to wrap this up quickly. Nat and Bucky were still in there, and they could be in danger. 

"I'm in love with you." 

Your eyes widened as he lifted his face to look you in the eye. 

"I've been in love with you my entire life," he continued, still a hushed whisper. 

You weren't quite sure of what to say. Or what to do. 

"I'm sorry," he groaned, "I got jealous and all I could do was take you away from that guy Y/N, I'm sorry. He couldn't take his hands off you and- I ruined our entire mission." 

His breath quickened. He was having a panic attack, or something resembling it, probably. You moved quick, pushing him on the ground. He wrapped his arms around his legs and buried his face in between his knees. 

You tapped your earpiece twice, putting it on. 

"Status update?" You asked. 

"We got it covered," Bucky answered. He sounded a bit irritated, but you couldn't blame him. 

"Yeah, you and Clint go have your heart-to-heart talk," Nat said. She was heaving on the other side, and you could hear a faint scream. 

You chuckled. "Just call us when you need us." You left it on as you crouched down on the floor in front of Clint. 

"Hey Hawkeye," you whispered, "can you look up for a second?" 

He did, looking you in the eye, and all you could see was fear and guilt. 

You shook your head and pushed a lock of his hair away from his face. His gaze flickered to your lips, and stayed there for a few seconds. Now you were sure you didn't imagine it. 

"Buck and Nat are handling it," you said softly. "They'll be fine." 

He nodded. "Just breathe," you whispered, caressing his cheek. "Just breathe, baby." The nickname escaped your lips so quickly that you only noticed it when the word was already in the air. Your cheeks heated. 

Clints eyes snapped up to yours, and then, all of a sudden, he pressed you to the ground and kissed you. You were sure there were sparks fizzling around you as he held himself up with his strong arms. 

You kissed him back with as much passion as you could muster, and then you locked your arms around his neck and pulled him closer. 

 

Someone coughed. 

"If you are done making out on the ground, we could go home," a sharp voice intervened. Clint slowly got up and helped you up too, holding your waist as you both looked at Buck and Nat. The two were holding hands. 

"I see we're not the only lucky couple who got out," you nodded at their intertwined hands. Nat blushed slightly and you smiled. 

"Come on," you said, tugging on Clints hand. "Let's go home."


End file.
